


You Look So Cool

by megwritesbadly



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megwritesbadly/pseuds/megwritesbadly
Summary: You meet Matty, Adam, Ross and George through the filming of Robbers. What follows are some vignettes into the love story of Matty and Y/N.
Relationships: Matthew Healy/Reader





	You Look So Cool

Your agent had given you the call at 8 in the morning, because he knew you were the easiest to convince early in the day. You groaned when you heard his familiar ringtone, having set one to distinguish him from your family and friends.

Tapping the answer button, you laid back into your pillows as his voice rang through your ears, “Y/N, my darling! How are you? You well?”

You simply growled into the microphone.

“I’m going to take that as a yes, because I have some great news for you!” He was entirely too chirpy for it being 8:06am on a Tuesday.

“Yeah what is it?” The poor guy, he didn’t deserve you being grumpy. In all fairness, he woke you up much earlier than you normally would have.

“I’ve got a gig for you, it’s a band who want someone for a new music video, and I’ve had a chat with their manager…” God you hated when he dragged a phone call out. “You’ve got the gig! No audition required.”

This made you sit up, “No audition required?”

“Nope, apparently one of them saw your work with The Killers and really liked it so they want you.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah alright then. I’ll come in to have a chat properly in like an hour.” You replied, trying to sound cool, calm and collected.

“Right love, see you then.” He hung up on you rather abruptly.

Every gig was exciting, but you hadn’t done a music video in a while and they were usually a lot of fun, so you were genuinely looking forward to this.

Luckily you had showered the night before, so all you had to do was eat and get ready. You were only meeting your agent, so you grabbed some casual but appropriate workwear. By some miracle you were ready in 40 minutes, and you were out of your house. Your management was ten minutes away and as it was slowly calming down from the morning rush, you thought it would be easiest to just walk.

You signed in at the reception, greeting the office ladies as you did before jogging to the elevator to head your agent’s office.

You knocked on the door, which was slightly ajar, then decided just to open it.

“Ah, there’s my girl! Y/N, meet Jamie Oborne, he’s the owner of Dirty Hit, the label that wants to hire you.” Your agent smiled brightly, ushering you through the threshold to shake Jamie’s hand. You hadn’t realised you were going to meet someone so important, otherwise you would’ve dressed up a bit.

“It’s so wonderful to meet you!” You put your best ‘please-hire-me’ voice on despite what your agent’s assurance over the phone.

The three of you sat at the desk, ready to ‘officially’ start the meeting. 

“Right! So, here we have…” You zoned out lightly, paying only half of your attention to what your agent was saying. You looked around the office where he had memorabilia and gifts from all of his clients, no matter how small or big the job was.

You tuned back in when the band was mentioned. The 1975.

Your agent glanced at you incredulously at the sharp jolt you gave when the realisation hit. Jamie noticed it too.

“You alright?” your agent asked, in a way that said both “what was that” and “are you alright”.

“Yeah sorry, I’m actually a sort of fan of theirs.” You flushed lightly, “Well like not a fan fan but I’ve listened to some of their stuff, they’re pretty good.”

“Right well maybe we’ll go through what the song is, the ideas for the video, and we’ll take it from there.” Jamie said. He seemed pleased you were a ‘sort of’ fan though.

He explained that you would be shooting the video for Robbers, which was exciting because it just so happened to be a favourite of yours. He also briefly summarised the plot of the music video, you and the lead singer Matty Healy were a Bonnie and Clyde-esque couple, who went around robbing stores with your mates to fuel a drug and alcohol addiction. Although to be fair, that was the point of the song.

They were also going to shoot in California which was exciting as you had not been there in a while. The last being a modelling gig for an underwear brand.

Throughout the conversation, you felt the sense that you were going to get the job. Not in the way of being arrogant, just in the glances your agent sent you, and the detailed discussion you were having with Jamie. Sure enough, the man produced a contract for both you and your agency. You were going to be in a music video for The 1975.

~~~~~~

The director, Tim, approached you almost as soon as you entered the set, seeming very excited for the shoot. He explained what everything was, and how everything worked. You had had this speech a couple of times before, when you did other music videos, but it was always good to hear how different directors ran their sets.

“I think Jamie said he’s given you an overview of the music video, but we will be going through the scenes in a bit more depth when we get to them. For now, since the boys aren’t here yet, I reckon the girls over in hair and makeup will want to get you ready.” Tim smiled reassuringly at you which eased your nerves.

You were definitely excited for this shoot, you always were for music videos, but there would forever be that little voice in the back of your head, doubting if you were truly good enough.

As you entered the hair and makeup trailer, two girls introduced themselves as Caroline and Monica, one was your makeup artist and one was your hairstylist. Thankfully it was a relatively simple look, you had some eye shadow to make it look like you had slept in your makeup for three days straight, as well as some concealer for a natural look. Your hair was pretty similar. All they did was mess with different styles, figure out which looked like you had been robbing stores and partying for weeks with your boyfriend, and chose that.

Your wardrobe was a different story. It looked incredible, a mix of vintage and classic with current styles, that seemed to suit your body so well it may have been tailor-made. You had the coolest looking boots, along with a bright pair of jeans, a dark top and fur coat. The only issue was your coat wouldn’t fit. You, Caroline and Monica brought it up to Tim who said it wasn’t essential, you could figure something out at a later date.

He also looked over your hair, makeup and wardrobe, nodding and smiling. “You look perfect, exactly what we wanted.”

You flushed at the praise, and said, “Well it wouldn’t have been possible without these two lovely people.” You pointed at Caroline and Monica, who simply smiled at you.

Tim nodded again and asked if you were ready to meet the boys. You grew a little anxious, this was the first time you had been a proper fan of the band you were filming with. I mean, with the Killers, you were a big fan, but you weren’t working directly with the band, so the pressure lessened significantly.

He led you to the first set you were going to be shooting at, explaining that it was going to be easiest to shot everything with the boys first, then you and Matty together later. He stopped you at the ‘house’ you were going to film in. “I know Jamie discussed with you that there is going to be a sex scene in the video. And I just wanted to make sure again that you were comfortable. We are going to shoot that last, and it’s going to be in a very enclosed private environment. So, you’ll have time to get to know Matty and there won’t be many people around to see it.”

Naturally you were nervous for a sex scene, as you had never done one before, but you weren’t by any means a virgin and had modelled in your underwear, so it wasn’t too bad.

You smiled at his concern and nodded, “Yeah of course, I mean thank you so much for going through this with me. But I’m just excited to get started.”

Tim smiled back at you, before ushering you into the house. Four men were sat huddled together on a tiny couch, with alcohol bottles and drugs strewn about. You wouldn’t have to actually partake if you weren’t comfortable, Jamie had assured. But there would be the implication that you were a part of their benders. Lighting assistants and set dressers were rushing about trying to get the ‘aesthetic’ of the shot just right.

Tim was called away by his assistant, so he left you to introduce yourself to the band, who you assumed were the ones on the couch. You wrung your hands together tightly, clearing your throat.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You waved.

“Hey, it’s lovely to meet you, I’m Adam.” A tall man with a sweet looking face jumped up, ready to shake your hand. He introduced the others as Matty (who you already recognised from _that_ hair), George who had a strong grip, and Ross who gave you an adorable smile as he shook your hand.

You couldn’t help but notice just how goddamn beautiful Matty was in real life. That’s not to say the others weren’t attractive, but Matty was genuinely stunning. Especially in an open button up that showed off his tattoos.

Hoping to break the ice slightly, you asked, “Right which one of you is my boyfriend then?”

You all erupted into laughter and continued to banter until Tim and the crew were ready.

~~~~~~

The first scenes you shot where ones in which Matty was dancing on a table, pretending to do karaoke whilst you were meant to watch him with complete adoration and a dash of apprehension. It was quite frankly pretty easy, considering he was so incredibly charismatic. And you hadn’t noticed when you first entered, but he had a gauze on his abdomen, where he had supposedly been shot earlier in the story. It seriously helped your characterisation, as you were genuinely concerned, he would fall, due to how he was moving around on the coffee table.

They played the song throughout shooting so that you knew the timing of certain lines you were supposed to lip-sync to. Your personal favourite was “You look so cool” because it felt almost as if you were saying directly to Matty. He was genuinely so cool.

In addition to how cute he was just dancing around on the table, he would occasionally lean towards you to give you various displays of affection. At some points he would tap your mouth lightly with his tiny microphone, at others he would share his cigarette with you. 

One take was rather scary, as it seemed he was going to fall off the table, causing you sincere distress. He caught himself before he fell and noticed the worry on your face, so he hugged you close to his stomach which gave you very little comfort.

In between takes was when Matty was at his most adorable though. Sometimes he would crack a few jokes to make you smile, other times he would pretend to continue singing the song but in the worst way possible, almost like a drunk lounge singer. However, you loved it when he sat down on the table and just spoke to you. It definitely helped you to get close to the man when you could just talk to him. 

You shot the ‘party’ scenes in the house over the course of two days, which not only meant you got close to Matty, but the rest of the band too. When you all went to lunch or had a longer break, you would all huddle around a table and talk. It was some of the best company you had been with. When you shot the music video for The Killers, you were essentially by yourself or just with the other actor. Being with a group certainly made the experience a whole lot better.

On the third day, you were very excited because it was the scene where you and Matty robbed the convenience store and he gets ‘shot’. In order for you to bond with the band a bit more, Tim asked for you to actually drive the van around for a bit while the crew set up at the convenience store. George was a pretty good driver, so you had a lot of fun trying to annoy him from your seat next to Matty. You weren’t wearing a seatbelt (which may have been a little illegal) but it meant you had easy access to poke him in the face. It also meant Matty kept a protective arm around your waist so you wouldn’t fall and hurt yourself. As you drove, Ross spotted an empty pool that had clearly been abandoned and converted into a skate park, judging by all of the graffiti. He asked you to remind him to tell Tim, because apparently Matty “was not half-bad at skating”. Thankfully you got to the convenience store safely and the camera crew got a nice shot of the van pulling up.

You jumped out of the van as soon as you could so that George couldn’t retaliate your pestering when Tim called you over. He wanted just to run over the scene with you and Matty, so you could pop in to makeup and wardrobe before shooting. The other boys were lucky as they just got to wear their own stuff. 

You and Matty walked hand in hand to the makeup tent they had set up, deciding the trailer was too much hassle. You and Matty had taken to doing more couple-y things while filming, having spoken to each other about it. 

_“I know, Tim and Jamie have probably spoken to you about it already, but I just wanted to talk to you about the sex scene.” You had approached Matty during some downtime on the first day of shooting, so you could both have a chat about filming_ **_that_ ** _sequence. He laughed brightly._

_“Yeah go for it love.” He smiled at you, which eased your nerves a bit._

_“So, I was thinking, maybe we could do kind of like method acting? You know act couple-y even when we’re not rolling? Just so you know, we’re both comfortable with each other.” You looked at him sheepishly, afraid he would think it was stupid._

_He seemed to consider it for a maximum of three seconds before nodding in agreeance, “When do we start love?”_

_“Right now, if you want.” You smiled and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, giving you a tight side hug so he wouldn’t disrupt the bandage on his side._

When you got to the tent, Caroline snatched you up to drag you to the mirror so she could do your makeup, calling for Monica to sort Matty’s wardrobe. She did the same as she had done for the first two days, a super messy ‘haven’t removed my makeup in a week’ style.

Monica had finished with Matty long before Caroline was done with your makeup, so he dragged a chair to where you were sat and watched the two work simultaneously to make you beautiful.

“You look rather stunning, Y/N.” He blurted suddenly when Caroline stepped back to check how your makeup looked.

“Thanks babe.” You grinned at him in the mirror because Monica had hit your shoulder every time you moved your head and a bruise was starting to form.

“You almost ready?” An assistant had run into the tent, seeming rather frazzled.

“Yeah why? What’s up?” Caroline asked, as she was now finished with your face.

“The boys are getting a bit impatient and it’s annoying Tim.” So that’s why the poor thing looked so wide-eyed, they were probably yelled at by Tim or the lads. It could get pretty scary if Tim got angry, especially because he was such a calm guy. 

Matty rolled his eyes and jumped up from his seat, “I’ll go sort them out. See you in a bit, love.” He squeezed your shoulder, luckily not the one Monica had been hitting and left the tent.

“Right so what’s happening there?” Caroline asked as she sat on the chair Matty had brought over. 

“A little something called acting, my dear Caroline.” You replied.

She gave you an ‘okay, sure’ look, “Yeah, righto.” She shared a glance with Monica, who then stared you in the eyes in the mirror.

“That didn’t seem like acting darl, there aren’t any cameras around.” She said incredulously.

“Yeah, it’s method acting, Mon.” you replied, confused as to why they seemed so sceptical.

Your two new friends shared another meaningful look, before Monica patted your shoulder lightly, “All done babes.”

She let you up and gave you your outfit to change in to. They helped you not to mess up your makeup or hair and gave you a new jacket to put on. It was a bit big on you, and they explained it was actually one of Matty’s for a later shoot. Because the fur coat didn’t fit, you were wearing this one and it helped sell that you were a couple.

You headed back out to see the boys roughhousing and Tim watching on in distress. He spotted you leaving the makeup tent and called out for you desperately, so that the lads would stop, and you could start filming. Matty now wore a bandana over his face which you found quite funny as you moved closer.

Tim directed all of you to get back in the van and set up for yours and Matty’s entrance to the convenience store. There was a cameraman with you that would follow you out for the shot, and then get back in with you to film the aftermath. Tim used a megaphone in order for you guys to hear him in the van as the doors were closed.

“Rolling,” he paused for the crew’s confirmation, “and action.”

Matty held your hand tightly as the two of you (and the cameraman) jumped out of the van with haste. You stopped just as you had crossed the street, kissing him gently over the bandana before you split up and he ran ahead, pulling the prop gun from his waistband. The cameraman didn’t follow you in the store, which meant after Matty shouted his lines, there was no need to cut as an assistant created the ‘wound’ he now sported. 

You ran out of the store, with Matty’s arm over your shoulder and your arm around his waist as he pretended he was in agony. You stumbled a few times on your way back to the van. Adam and Ross frantically pulled Matty in and slammed the door behind you.

“CUT!” Tim cried through the microphone.

You and the band all breathed a sigh of relief as the tension of the scene dissipated. You opened the door of the van again. The cameraman began to set up inside, while Tim called you all over to have a look at the take on a monitor. He seemed quite happy and as you watched it, you could understand why. It was just the right amount of energy for this section of the song, and you honestly didn’t think you could recreate the expressions you made while leading Matty back to the van. You all looked genuinely in the moment and it worked quite well. 

You looked around at the boys’ faces as they stared in concentration at the monitor. They all seemed really pleased with the outcome as well. They teased Matty a bit for his ‘cries of pain’ but gave each other high fives for only having to do the sequence in one take. Ross gave you a hug and praised your acting as well as Matty’s, with George, Adam and Tim following suit. Matty slung an arm around your shoulder, giving you a kiss on the temple as you wrapped yours around his back.

Tim then sent you back to the van to take some shots of you ‘driving’ back to the house. Of course, you weren’t actually driving, because that would be too dangerous, especially with the cameraman. You did a few different takes of the drive back, as there were shots focused purely on you and Matty as you tried to calm him with his head in your lap, shots of George’s worried driving, and Adam and Ross’ attempts at first aid. Thankfully this portion of the shoot only took half the day, because Ross was desperate to get back to that skate park.

He discussed it with Tim first, who seemed keen to get more footage of all of you hanging out to establish your friendship better. But before you did that, you filmed a few takes of bringing Matty into the house to fix him up. This took about an hour, but at least it meant majority of the band’s filming was done.

Matty got cleaned up and changed his shirt to a plain white tee, and you gave the jacket to an assistant who would take it back to wardrobe. The five of you were back in the van on the way to the skate park, with Tim and some of the crew following you.

You essentially just hung out at the skate park for a bit, with the cameras continuously rolling to catch everything. Matty pulled a skateboard out of thin air and began to do tricks in the pool as you and the other boys cheered him on. You sat next to George who was already rolling a cigarette, while Adam and Ross chatted on his other side.

Matty messed up another trick, almost falling and breaking his face. He walked back over to where you were sitting on the edge. He snatched a cigarette from George before standing in front of you between your legs. He rested his elbows on your knees, blowing the smoke from the side of his mouth, so it didn’t hit you directly in the face. You only mildly registered Tim’s direction and praise, as you smiled gently at Matty.

“CUT! Alright, that was perfect guys. Thank you so much, we’ll see Y/N and Matty tomorrow bright and early.” Tim cried, very happy with everyone before he moved to talk with some of the other crew. The band seemed content to leave you and Matty in your spot until his cigarette ran out. You jumped up, grabbing his hand to help him out of the pool.

You walked hand in hand to the van where the boys were mucking around before you headed back to your hotel.

You stood in the bathroom, brushing your teeth, thinking about the day ahead. You and Matty would be filming the more one-on-one scenarios. You couldn’t deny just spending these past two days with him was the most fun you’d had in years.

You laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and fantasising about what would happen during filming. Little did you know, a certain curly-haired brunet was doing the exact same thing, hoping he might work up the courage to ask you out.

~~~~~~

The first scene you shot the next day was in a diner, where you supposedly took drugs in the bathroom before heading back out to Matty and handing over a note on a napkin. You did a few takes, which was frustrating because you got to order actual food, but over the course of filming it had gotten cold. So when eventually you and Matty got to just eat, it was dry and gross. Of course you ate it, it was cold not inedible. But this also gave you an opportunity to get to know Matty.

Bellies full, you pushed your plates towards the centre of the table so the waitress had an easier time grabbing them. 

He had stretched his legs so his feet were on your lap as you sat sideways on the bench seat.

“So how’s filming been so far?” He asked.

“Yeah it’s been lovely! It’s been so good to meet you and the boys, I’m having a lot of fun! How you feelin’?” Your bright voice made him smile and put you at ease in the conversation.

“Yeah, ‘s been great. Certainly been good working with you, not too sure about the other guys.” His joke was so bad it made you cackle. Not laugh, cackle. But holy shit it was adorable.

Matty stared at your face, which slowly changed into a content smile as your laughter died down.

“Howwouldyoufeelifwewentonaproperdate?” He rushed his question, which made you squint and giggle.

“Sorry you’ll have to speak up.”

“Do you want to do this for real?” He asked a little slower.

“This? You mean rob convenience stores or eat brunch together?” You laughed, not quite sure what he meant.

“No,” he rolled his eyes, “I mean like a date.”

You thought it over for a but, mostly just to make him squirm, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

You continued chatting, losing track of time when you got a call from Tim. You put the phone on speaker, and he sounded a little annoyed. You were supposed to be at the next set twenty minutes ago. You looked wide-eyed at Matty, who looked at you in an equally comical manner. You burst out laughing, throwing some money on the table (including a tip) before he grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the diner. 

You ran to where security was parked, and they took you to where you were supposed to film. Tim saw your interlinked hands as you hopped out of the car and tried to shake his head disappointedly but the smile on his face gave him away.

He simply dropped the subject before explaining to you what the point of the scene was. You would be in the same outfits as when you ‘robbed’ the store, but this scene was where Matty showed off the gun he would use. You were then meant to leave disappointedly and he would continue drinking and smoking until he slowly fell into a depressive spiral. 

They first filmed you entering the abandoned house this was set in, giggling like schoolchildren before settling on a windowsill. You ‘drank’ and ‘smoked’ with him until he unwrapped the gun from a T-shirt. At first, he was meant just to wave it around and show you the mechanics of it, until he points it in your face which was your cue to leave. He tries to stop you from leaving but you shrug him off and walk away. At that point, Tim called “cut!”, before giving the two of you some notes. You shot that sequence a few more times before Tim called for recess. You and Matty headed outside to grab some snacks from a cooler before sitting on some camping chairs you stole from some poor film crew members.

The fresh air and sunshine were lovely and just basking in it felt so refreshing. The sun was starting to seriously hurt your eyes though as it shone directly into your retinas whenever you turned to talk to Matty. You stole the sunglasses that rested on his head, pushing them up the bridge of your nose. He gave a cry of disbelief and half-laughed, half-scoffed at your audacity. 

A crew member called Matty to go back in the house to film his solo parts so he forced himself out of the comfortable position he had contorted into. He gave you a finger gun and wink as he went inside. The crew member asked if you wanted to head back to your hotel until the evening/night shoot or if you wanted to stay and watch Matty film his scenes.

He was a genuinely good actor, so you said you wanted to stay. It was proving difficult to watch this man you had become rather close to slowly spiral out of control, regardless of whether it was acting or not. It was amazing to watch the process from a bystander’s point of view though. Both Matty and Tim had incredible artistic vision and such hard-working people all focused on one project was a sight to behold.

The evening/night scenes were slowly becoming your favourite part of the shoot. A small crew followed you and Matty as you made your way to the Fox Theatre, where you were having a ‘date night’. Matty wrapped an arm around your neck, pulling you closer as you shivered despite your warm attire.

“You cold, love?” He looked down at you with amusement.

“Yeah, a bit. I don’t know if you know this, but it happens to be winter and it’s getting dark out, babe.” You laughed, not registering that you had referred to Matty with a pet name. At this point, only he had used pet names for you, but it was such an integral part of your vocabulary that it just slipped out. 

He removed the arm from your shoulder, only to grab your hand and twirl you around like you were dancing. Sometimes he would do spontaneous shit that came out of nowhere, but it was always fun. You made to the theatre where the crew got some aesthetic shots of the two of you under the vintage lighting. Once you were inside, they thankfully knew you were going to be filming and set up an entire screen just for you. You weren’t actually watching a movie, but you needed the projector for lighting so they just played a random reel. 

You filmed some more shots of the two of you mucking around, and Matty faked annoyance as you knocked his glasses back onto his nose. You also filmed a shot of you taking some substance (it was sherbet). He was supposed to pick some of it up on the tip of his finger and rub it along your gums. You simply couldn’t help but pull some stupid faces as he did so which made you and Matty laugh like idiots.

You finally got a proper shot of it to appease the crew before you headed out. You were absolutely terrified for the next day of filming. It was the last day of the shoot but that also meant you would be doing the sex scene. Luckily it was going to be just Matty, the camera operator and Tim in the room with you. You went to sleep again, dreaming of a certain curly-haired man and hoping everything would work out the next day.

~~~~~~

To warm you guys up to _that_ scene, you and Matty first filmed some shots of domestic bliss. You were in bed with him, wearing an oversized shirt and a pair of underwear. Matty was shirtless and in a pair of jeans, which took you aback when you first saw him. 

Had he always been that attractive?

You both laid in the bed, cuddling and talking about random things since they weren’t actually using the audio they recorded. You rested your head against his chest, as he ran his fingers lightly on your arm while he talked about True Romance, the movie that inspired this whole movie. He sounded so passionate and adorable that you couldn’t help but to kiss him lightly on the mouth.

He paused and turned his head to you slowly.

“Just practicing for later.” You giggled nervously, trying to play the moment off.

Matty just smiled before giving you another peck, “Well we should keep practicing then.”

Tim called cut, and the two of you were directed to sit on the edge of the bed, so Matty could teach you to play the guitar. He sat behind you, wrapping his arms around your body to reach everything easier. He was attempting to teach you the acoustic version of Chocolate but you were never very good at picking things up quickly. Eventually he called a stop to it, laughing at your poor playing.

“Just keep practicing darling, you’ll get there.” He said, lips ghosting lightly on your ear.

He didn’t move from where he sat behind you, and started playing an acoustic version of Robbers, so that the crew could get shots of him singing along if they needed it.

Eventually an assistant called for a recess, so they could get set up for the sex scene, and so you and Matty could take a break.

You grabbed the pair of pants you arrived in before heading out to Matty who held out a water bottle to you.

“You ready?” He asked kindly, scrutinising your features for any sign of nervousness.

“Not really, I mean it’s my first time doing anything like this. I mean, like filming it, you know. Well not that we’re actually doing IT and I’m gonna shut up now.” You rambled, looking to the ground, begging for it to swallow you whole.

Matty simply gave you a side hug, providing a small comfort, “Don’t worry about it darling, all you need to do is focus on me. Forget about everyone else, it’s just me. Matty.”

“That’s what I’m nervous about.” You looked up at him, biting your lip.

He reached up and pulled your lip from between your teeth, “Why? I mean I thought that was the point of us getting closer together.”

“Exactly. We’re getting close with each other, and I don’t want this to be weird or awkward or anything. I mean we haven’t even gone on a date yet, and you’re gonna see my tits. Like no bra, just boobs.” Matty snickered which made you feel a little better.

“Darling, it’ll only be awkward if we make it awkward.”

An assistant approached you cautiously, asking if you were ready to shoot.

You looked back to Matty who smiled reassuringly. You nodded, taking a few deep breaths as you went back in the house.

Before you began filming, Tim asked one more time if both of you were comfortable with everything which you confirmed.

You got in position, ready to begin, when Matty grabbed your shaking hands in his own.

“You’ll be fine baby.” He squeezed them lightly before getting ready himself.

As soon as Tim cried action, you jumped on Matty, kissing him fiercely. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer to you. He held your hips tightly, pushing you away slightly to pull your shirt over your head. Without breaking your kiss, he walked you backwards to the bed and you both fell on the covers. He pulled away again to look at your face adoringly before you grabbed him by the nape of his neck to kiss him again.

Matty ran his hands up and down your sides as your hands inched to the button on his jeans. You weren’t going to go any further than that but it was obviously implied that your characters were.

Tim called cut and Matty leaned back to snatch your shirt off the ground. He threw your shirt at you as you breathed a sigh of relief.

“That wasn’t even that bad!” You cried which sent everyone, including yourself, into hysterics.

You did a few more takes of the scene before calling it a day, and a shoot.

You and Matty stood at a figurative crossroads, you were going to see each other again in a few days for your date but you had also been half naked in front of each other. So your dilemma was whether you gave lovey goodbyes, or just ‘I’ll see you soon’ handshakes. You settled on a warm hug, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

You were still a little shaky from your anxiety before filming but now your nervousness was renewed. You were actually going on a date with this man. And the thought was exhilarating.

~~~~~~

You decided just on a casual date with Matty, as you had already been getting to know each other pretty well. You still dressed up a bit, because you wanted to impress him. You did some stunning makeup that made your eyes pop and your lips seem super kissable. (That was the goal of the evening after all.) You also styled your hair to be super chic to go along with your killer outfit. It showed off all of your assets and made you look more gorgeous than you usually did.

You grabbed all of your essentials before heading out to the Uber who took you to the bar you were meeting Matty at. He was already sat at the bar when you arrived but he turned to face you when you called his name. He jumped off his bar stool and whistled brightly, twirling you around so he could admire how beautiful you looked. You giggled, feeling quite like a schoolgirl. You both ordered some drinks and stared talking while you waited.

“You look absolutely spectacular.” He gushed.

“Well thanks babe, you don’t look too bad yourself.” That was an understatement. He was literally wearing a white shirt and black jeans but managed to look completely stunning.

“How’ve you been? I’ve not seen you in a bit.” He asked.

“Just enjoying this little break until I get back to work. Like yesterday I went to the beach and just sat there watching everyone. It was so peaceful, you know.”

“Yeah I know what you mean. It’s been non-stop at the moment but it’s nice to just take a breath for a second and enjoy everything.”

“Definitely! How’re the boys?”

He looked aghast at your question. “You’re on a date with me and you’re asking how my band are? Wow Y/N, how could you?” he cried comically.

You took a sip of your freshly prepared cocktail. “You know I’m just in it for Adam.” You deadpanned. It took him a second to figure out you were joking and he hit you lightly on the shoulder.

“That’s not funny and you know it.”

After you finished your drinks, you ordered some beers and decided to play a game of pool. You absolutely smashed Matty. Like the poor boy was good but unfortunately you were a lot better. To make the second game more intense, you decided to make a bet. If you won, you had to get a goodnight kiss and if he won, he had to get a goodnight kiss. Okay so by this point you were both a little out of it, drunk with affection and alcohol and ultimately it was a win-win scenario. You won the second game and he gave you a big wet kiss on your cheek, laughing at your outraged face. You were getting quite bored as it was a small pub and there wasn’t much to do other than drink or play pool.

“You wanna get out of here?” You asked.

Matty held a scandalised expression, “On the first date? Y/N, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

You cackled before grabbing his outstretched hand. You intertwined your fingers with his, giving the back of his hand a kiss.

You walked down the main street where the pub was situated. Not much was open as it was getting late. There was however a 7-Eleven, as there is everywhere in the US.

“Let’s go get Slurpees!” You cried, pulling on Matty’s arm as you tried to lead him to the convenience store. He resisted simply to get on your nerves and because it was cute seeing you struggle to pull the man along.

He let go suddenly of your hand which almost sent you flying backwards but he grabbed your wrists in the nick of time. He pulled you back up to give you a light kiss.

“You’re so adorable.” He mumbled against your lips.

“I know, now let’s go!” You cried again this time successfully dragging your date along behind you. You filled two large cups with your favourite flavours while Matty went searching for snacks and some more alcohol.

You found him again staring at the spirits, trying to figure out what would get you the most fucked up for cheap. You hugged him from behind, tucking your face in between his shoulders and breathing in his scent. He decided on a bottle of vodka and led you to the cash register. He paid for everything despite your protests and you waved the exhausted looking teenager goodbye.

You walked around until you finished drinking your Slurpees before getting an Uber to the hotel where you were staying. Matty let Jamie know first that he would be at yours and then come back later.

You had a room to yourself thankfully, so the two of you snuck in as quietly as your giggling would allow. You sat on the bed and drank, eating as many snacks as you could without getting sick.

It hit 2 in the morning when you finally settled down, the buzz beginning to wear off. You were stood in the bathroom removing your makeup, when Matty approached you and leant on the sink to face you. 

“I’m going to head out soon,” he muttered, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment, “I want you to know though I genuinely do like you and I want to see you again.”

You finished up removing your makeup but decided to skip your skincare routine for the night to say goodbye to Matty properly. You stepped in front of him so he could grab your cheeks in his hands, squishing them so you looked rather like a chipmunk. Your hands rested on his bony hips under the hem of his shirt as he laughed at how cute you looked.

He kissed you on your smooshed lips before hugging you close to his body. You stood there until his phone notified him his Uber had arrived. You gave him one final kiss, exchanging your numbers at the door before you watched him walk away. Even his back was attractive.

You closed the door and slid down the back of it, resting your hands on your cheeks to cool them down. God he was turning you into a schoolgirl with a crush. But you definitely liked it.

~~~~~~

You were staying with Matty and the boys for a few weeks in Manchester, while you both had breaks in between touring and modelling. It was also around the time that Robbers was supposed to be released, so you all planned to watch it together when it was released. You hadn’t seen anything from filming until now, so you were super excited for it.

You ordered some food through Uber Eats while you waited for the boys to get back from their trip to the liquor store. You sat on the couch with Matty anxiously waiting for a knock on the door. He placed a hand on your bouncing knee, trying to get you to calm down.

“Babe, just relax, the food will be here soon, the boys’ll be here soon and we can watch the video.” He spoke kindly, grabbing your chin gently to turn you to face him.

“I’m just nervous, you know. I mean what if people don’t like it? What if the boys don’t like it? What if this is it and I never get another job?” You rambled.

“They’re all what ifs, love. You can’t think about what ifs. I mean if we like it then that’s all that matters. I don’t know if you know this but it is my music video, so if no one else likes it, it doesn’t matter.” He moved a hand to rub between your tense shoulder blades.

You smiled contently only to start when there was a knock on the flat’s door. It was your Uber Eats order being delivered by the boys.

“Yeah we spotted the delivery guy and asked if we could just take it up.” George said when you stared confusedly for a moment.

“Ok, well come on in then.” You beamed as you let them inside.

George immediately tackled Matty onto the couch, even though they had seen each other only hours before.

Adam and Ross decided to greet you first then.  
“How are you love?” Ross hugged you tightly and kissed your cheek before you moved on to hug Adam.

“Yeah well thanks, how are you going with everything?” you moved over to the living room where Matty and George were wrestling around.

They talked to you briefly about the tour while you all watched intensely to see who would win the match.

Surprisingly, Matty took George down and ran around the room cheering like a footballer that had won the world cup. He vaulted over the back of the couch and plonked himself next to you, panting lightly.

“Y/N! How’ve you been love?” George cried, seemingly remembering you existed. He lay across everyone’s laps cause there was no space for him on the couch. (There was a beanbag he just felt like being an arse.)

You all pushed him off and he crashed to the ground, jumping up and landing on the beanbag pouting like a petulant child.

You replied to his outburst, “I guess someone doesn’t want the McDonalds I ordered for him then.”

He turned back to face you with murderous intent, “You better give me my food.”

You all burst into hysterics at his attempt at threatening you. He couldn’t actually do it, you were too cute. While you ate, you got a text from your agent, saying the video was up and you scrambled to get it up on the laptop you had connected to the TV. You leant forward resting your elbows on your knees and you felt Matty’s slender fingers tracing patterns on your lower back.

The video started with yours and Matty’s antics as you walked through town to get to the theatre. You never realised how cute you guys looked until then. It was intercut with some shots of the karaoke scene and you cuddling in the bedroom. They were essentially establishing your relationship as well as your bad habits before they got to the robbery scene, using clips from everything you shot over the few days you were in California. You had forgotten how much fun it was to shoot.

When it hit the bridge, you recognised the setting as being the bedroom during your sex scene. You felt your face grow hot, as clips of you and Matty undressing were spliced between your entry into the convenience store. The music paused as gunshots rang out and started again when you carried Matty back to the van. The way they spliced the scene of Matty crying in agony and you crying in pleasure was rather clever but you could hear the boys cheering and teasing. Your face grew even hotter and you swore they had turned the heater on or something.

There were some clips of your partying and you fixing Matty up in the bathroom to finish it out, but it ended on a shot of Matty on his knees, that was filmed during his supposed spiral into sadness.

It was incredible.

You looked around at the boys who were all very excited, they must have thought it was good too.

But when you turned to Matty, he was already focused intently on your beaming face. He wrapped the hand settled on your back around your waist to pull you into his chest, giving you a passionate kiss.

The boys on the couch went into uproar, jumping away from you like you had burned them. This caught the attention of George, who pushed his way between you. He crossed his arms in mock anger, declaring there would be no kissing on his couch. (It was absolutely not his.) He then asked if you wanted to watch it again and you all agreed, settling back down. It was just as good if not better the second time around. You then got stuck back in to the food and you asked if anyone wanted any drinks. You headed to the kitchen to grab what they wanted when Matty jumped up to help you.

“I’m gonna come check in a few, if you guys are fucking in there, I’m not gonna be happy.” Someone shouted.

You turned around to put some drinks on the counter so that you could grab more, after all you only had two hands, when Matty startled you.

“Hello love. Did you like it?” You asked.

“It was amazing, better than I ever expected. I mean I knew it would be good when Tim and I workshopped it. But he’s just blown it out of the water.” His voice grew with excitement.

“I’m happy baby,” you gave him a kiss before breezing past him to deliver the boys their drinks. He pulled you back for one more, much deeper kiss that held the promise of an eventful evening for you.

You had so much fun just hanging out with the boys, you completely lost track of time and it was well into the night when they finally left.

You had so much energy buzzing through you that while Matty slept next to you, you were still scrolling social media looking at all of the comments that had already been released about the video, majority of them were incredibly positive and it was great to see people enjoyed all of your hard work. But with every positive comment, there would inevitably be negativity as well. It probably would not have affected you as severely if they were about the video but a lot of them were criticising personal things about you. Things you couldn’t change either, like stretch marks or discolouration. It honestly hurt but you didn’t want Matty to get involved right now. He was sleeping so peacefully, it could wait until tomorrow. But for now you needed to get your emotions out.

So now there you were, sat on the cold bathroom floor, knees tucked against your chest and crying like a child. You tried to keep your sobs quiet, but it wasn’t enough. The door creaked open quietly, Matty looking down at you, not with pity, but understanding. You probably looked a fright, tears streaming down your face and tissues strewn around you. He sat in front of you against the bath, keeping his distance but offering support. You reached out your hands for him and he pulled you close to his body, tucking your head against his shoulder where you cried until eventually the hurt began to lessen.

~~~~~~

You were sat at a booth tucked under Matty’s arm, laughing at something Adam had said, but mostly just enjoying the company. You noticed everyone’s drinks running low and offered to collect some more from the bar. Jess, George’s girlfriend, offered to help you carry them and you smiled in thanks, saying you would just get a tray from the bartender. Matty’s arm tighten slightly around your neck so he could give you a kiss before you got up. You hopped up and made your way to the bar. Thankfully it wasn’t too busy, so you made it without too much hassle. You ordered your drinks and sat on a stool waiting.

Before long, a man sidled up next to you. “Hey ain’t you that model for Calvin Klein?”

You smiled politely at him, not wanting to be rude but not exactly comfortable.

“You are! Wow this is so cool, I’m Levi by the way.” He extended his hand to you, and you took it. Maybe he was just a fan of your work. You stared anxiously at the bartender working feverishly to fulfil your order.

“So what, you’re just not gonna talk to me?” Levi captured your attention once more, resting his hand dangerously close to your arm.

“No I’m good thanks.” You smiled sarcastically now, hoping he would just piss off. But tonight was not your night.

He wrapped an arm around your chair, turning you to face him. “Well I think you owe me a chat, considering I’ve been nothing but nice to you.”

“Yeah no, you need to stop and back the fuck off.” You pushed his body away from you and hopped off the stool to grab the tray of drinks the bartender had given you. You smiled at her perfect timing and began to walk back to the booth.

You spotted Matty through the crowd, and you grinned brightly at each other. Until his face dropped and he grabbed the attention of his friends.

You were confused for a moment until you felt a sharp yank on your arm that made you drop the drinks. It was Levi who was absolutely fuming.

But you were livid. “What the fuck is wrong with you man?” Your rant was attracting a crowd that Matty tried to push through desperately, to make sure you wouldn’t get hurt. “You wonder why I don’t want to talk to you, it’s ‘cause you do shit like that. No girl is going to fuck you when you harass them.”

Levi stepped closer until you were chest to chest and you had to turn your head up to look in his eyes. “You’re a real bitch, I knew you would be. You famous girls are all the same.”

You were ready to punch him when two arms wrapped around your body, leading you outside with a significant struggle. Behind you though, you heard a grunt and crunching of cartilage as well as a voice offering some extra money to help clean up the bar.

The arms around your torso leant you against a wall before turning to face you. You dropped your head when Matty asked if you were alright.

“Come on, let me see that pretty face.” He used two fingers to lift your chin before resting a hand on your cheek, using a thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen. “You alright?”

You nodded, “Just a bit embarrassed.” You smiled sheepishly at the tears that were falling faster.

“Well I’ll tell you this, you looked so cool. I was terrified for that man. When you get mad, it’s scary.” This brought a smile to both of your faces. You leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss before he wrapped an arm around your neck, leading you to your friends who cheered when you walked up.

You rolled your eyes and bowed as best as you could before the group headed off to find a liquor store.

After the whole situation at the pub, you decided just to head back to the boys’ flat to drink some more and eventually pack it in. You were all sat on their couches, coffee table littered with bottles of alcohol. You had had a lot to drink, but it was so nice to just sit and talk with everyone.

You and Matty had a whole couch to yourselves, which took a fair amount of arguing and a little roughhousing. You sat between his legs, back leant on his chest as he sat against the couch’s armrest. It was nearing 4 in the morning, and there seemed to be no signs of the conversation ending, so you agreed you would all just sort yourselves out to get to bed. Because you got incredibly sleepy when you were drunk, you had said a premature ‘good night’ to everyone, in case you fell asleep. 

You felt your eyes drop as the conversation around you continued. The rumbling of Matty’s bony chest as he spoke lulled you into the bliss between sleep and awareness. You tucked your face closer to his neck. The fingers tracing random patterns on your arm certainly weren’t helping with your attempts to stay awake and before long, you were out like a light. Of course, in your unconsciousness, you missed the look of pure adoration Matty gave you when he realised you were asleep. He continued chatting with his mates, holding you a little closer.

~~~~~~

It was another date where you and Matty wandered around trying to find something to do when you stumbled across a tattoo parlour that had walk ins available. 

You had a tattoo already so the thought didn’t scare you, the idea did though.

You pointed the parlour out to Matty who asked if you wanted to go check it out.

You went inside where an eager young man greeted you.

“Hi how can I help you?” He beamed excitedly.

“Hi, I just wanted to find out if there were any spots open right now?” You asked.

“Just give me a minute,” he replied, typing away at the computer, “we have two spots at the moment, one for about an hour and another for about three.”

“Perfect, I think for what I want the hour long one will work great if that’s okay.”

“I’ll take the three hour please.” Matty piped up beside you suddenly. You turned to face him confusedly but he simply smiled.

“Alrighty, can I just get your names please?” He typed away again, “that’s all done, so in about a half hour Lily will come find you Y/N and then she’ll come get you after, Matty.” He grinned brightly before leading you to the waiting room.

“What are you getting?” Matty asked as you sat down.

“Not telling,” you smirked cheekily.

“Well I’m not telling you mine either.” He pouted and you wrapped a hand around his folded arm.

He couldn’t hold the pout for too long, choosing to rest an arm around your waist.

You chatted away until Lily, stunning tattooed woman, approached.

“Are you Y/N and Matty?” She asked kindly.

“Yeah that’s us.” You stood up to shake her hand.

“Alright great, well since you guys are together, I can switch around the times or you both can come to the back. It’s completely up to you.” She was so sweet.

Matty replied, “we’ll both come out back if that’s okay.”

She smiled and led you to her station asking you about placement and exactly what you were getting. You went off with her privately, because you didn’t want Matty to know what it was until it was practically done.

You settled on the table on your back with your arm outstretched to the side. As you wanted script, the artist simply wrote on your arm with her stencil ink and checked to make sure you liked it.

You called Matty back in when she was ready to start and he sat next to you.

It was on your inner bicep which was super sensitive, so you held his hand and squeezed occasionally. The artist asked you questions as she went and after only about 45 minutes she was done. You now had a tattoo reading “You look so cool” settled neatly on your inner arm.

Matty started at it, complimenting the artist’s incredible script work and rubbing a thumb soothingly over your knuckles. He wanted to hug you so badly but he knew he couldn’t until it was wrapped up properly.

Then your roles switched, only Matty lay shirtless on the table. He had pulled up a reference picture of a scene from the music video for Robbers. A shot of the two of you sitting on the edge of the pool together before you had “robbed” the store. Lily did an absolutely incredible reinterpretation with silhouetting so that it wasn’t realistic but you still knew the exact frame it was. He had it done on his ribs in the spot where he was supposedly shot during the video.

Lily quickly became one of your favourite artists, and you were sure to get more tattoos from her. She waved you off as you left the parlour.

It was dark outside by that point so you grabbed a taxi back to the flat where you showed off your new ink to Adam and Ross.

You helped each other with the aftercare, cleaning and wrapping them up the way you always did when one of you got a fresh tattoo.

It felt incredibly domestic, just one of the habits you had both grown into and would hopefully continue as long as possible.

~~~~~~

“Hey guys, so I wanted to do the livestream for you, but we’re gonna do it in bed today, ‘cause Y/N’s feeling a bit ill.” Matty paused abruptly when he heard you vomiting in the bathroom. “Darlin’, you alright?”

When he didn’t receive an answer, he smiled apologetically at his phone, “I’ll be right back.”

He checked in on you, where you were hunched over the toilet bowl looking absolutely miserable. “You alright, love?”

You smiled dazedly at him, “Just fine, babe.”

He helped you up, holding you to his side while flushing the toilet, then leaning you against the sink so he could help clean your face up. You felt a little better now, so you sent him back to his livestream afraid he was missing out on chatting with his fans. He left rather reluctantly when you nodded reassuringly at him. You brushed your teeth and changed out of your now sweaty pyjamas before heading into your bedroom, where Matty was chatting to the stream.

“There she is!” He cried happily, holding out a hand to pull you close. You sat tucked close to his side, grimacing slightly at the camera.

“Sorry guys, just feeling a bit under the weather, so I won’t be here long, but Matty has been so lovely.” You answered some questions from fans, before saying goodnight and settling under the covers. You gave Matty a goodnight kiss that the fans seemed to enjoy and tried to drift off. Matty was still chatting and answering questions when he noticed you shifting uncomfortably.

You turned to face him, “I can’t get to sleep.”

“Alright, you entertain these guys, and I’ll be right back.” He hopped off the bed, stretching and groaning at his poor posture as he had been hunched over his phone and laptop while livestreaming. He turned the camera to face you. You read some comments, answered more questions and thanked everyone for their well-wishes. Matty appeared back in your room with a guitar. He switched the lights in your room off, so it could help you get to sleep. Then he faced the camera back to him and turned his laptop back on for lighting.

He sat with the guitar on his knee, staring at you lovingly. “Any requests love?”

You shook your head, “Ask the stream.”

Requests came flooding in but one you thought would be lovely stood out, “Falling for you.”

Matty smiled, getting ready to sing and play his guitar. You settled back in, watching him for a good few minutes before his lovely voice sent you dreaming. He continued singing and taking requests for another little while, answering any comments before signing off.

He packed everything up and settled in next to you. You had shifted to your stomach, head still turned towards him. Tracing his fingers gently over your back, where your (his) shirt had moved to show your tattoo, he mumbled quietly, “You are so beautiful.”

Watching your eyes swivel from side to side under their lids, he wondered what you were dreaming about, and if those dreams made you happy. He took a deep breath in and wrapped an arm under your stomach pulling you closer before drifting off.

~~~~~~

It had been months since you’d seen Matty. I mean physically. You video called almost every night, but with your busy work schedule and his touring, it was difficult to find time to talk.

However this video call was particularly special as you were surprising Matty during one of his shows in Los Angeles. You had finally caught a little break between your modelling shoots to fly over.

You thankfully had an all access pass, courtesy of Jamie who also arranged your transport so that Matty would have absolutely no idea. When you arrived at the venue, you took some photos with fans and signed autographs, then showed security your pass to get in before everyone else. You had thankfully arrived after soundcheck, so the boys hadn’t seen you but you got front row, right on the barriers.

When it came time for the show to start, you asked everyone around you if they could keep your presence a secret until The 1975 performed so that Matty could spot you on his own. They were the best fans in the world as they agreed vehemently, excited to see his reaction.

The openers were incredible, in all honesty, you had never heard them before but they were signed to Dirty Hit so they were definitely worth checking out.

When your boys walked out, the crowd erupted into cheers as their opening blared. They began their set, and god Matty was amazing. He had such magnetic energy when he performed live, it was incredible to watch. Before long, you heard the familiar opening to Robbers. You screamed along with the crowd, waving your hands wildly. Matty spotted your antics and laughed like you were just another silly fan before taking a double take.

He stopped in his tracks, asking the band to stop the music. He then pointed you out in the crowd and a spotlight went flying towards you. Matty jumped off the stage and all but ran towards you, grabbing your face in his hands and kissing you hard on the mouth. The crowd screamed even louder as if that were possible. You pulled away and smiled breathlessly.

“I know this is a hell of a place to do it, but if we’re gonna say it publicly, we might as well go big. I LOVE YOU, Y/N Y/L/N!” Matty said into his microphone to more uproarious cheers.

“I love you too, baby.” You kissed him again tightly before whispering in his ear, “I’ll see you after yeah?” He nodded.

“Alright, let’s go!” He jumped back on stage and they began the song again. 

Security helped you over the barricade when you showed them your all access pass. You had never imagined you would be standing in front of a stage where the lead singer of a band, who was also your boyfriend, declared his love for you so publicly. But it happened and you were so happy it did. 

As your boyfriend continued performing the song that had brought you together, you watched with pure joy and admiration. When he looked to you again, you mouthed as he sang, “You look so cool.”


End file.
